


Strange Bedfellows

by poisontaster



Series: Heart 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been sharing a bed a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to do drabbles...but I couldn't pass this one by.

When he was four and _knew_ there was something in the closet. Dean sleepy-growled, but lifted the blanket and scootched.

When he was seven with dreams of fire, death and Dean pulled him down, whispered _shh shh okay_.

When he was twelve and too old but one bed and broken heater, with the blankets curled over their heads.

When he was seventeen, fucking and crying and leaving,.

When he was twenty-two, fucking and crying, coming back.

When he is twenty-six and the bed is theirs and no demands are necessary. The place is here, his to have and take, forever.


End file.
